cooked_over_brimstonefandomcom-20200214-history
COB (Logan), 10/20/19
Death, 12:08 PM After boiling some water, Logan poured some of it into a cup for his size, added some coffee creamer, some vanilla caramel, and a few dashes of of sugar. He began stirring it as he walked back into his lab, setting it down on the nearest counter. "Jen," he called out to his computer, which loaded up in response. "Status update on the Sorbere Shard." Plant, 12:13 PM Logan's intelligence > Alexander's Intelligence Saren, 12:14 PM The shard itself, assuming that the shard is what I think it is, seemed to remain.. Docile in a sense, it was glowing faintly but it seemed to be stuck in a perpetual loop of trying to draw in energy for itself. Death, 12:25 PM Jen would bring up a hologram wall, notifying Logan that all have seemed normal. Of course, Logan would grab his coffee as he walked up to the window screen to focus on the shard. "Has the analysis revealed any more information about the shard since last night?" Saren, 12:27 PM The shard was revealed to come from a source that wasn't even alive, no organic compounds were discovered inside the shard's makeup; furthermore its glowing seemed to be some sort of frequency, as if it was trying to send a message or act as a homing beacon of some kind. Saren, 12:30 PM It's molecular structure was arranged in a manner reminiscent of quartzite crystals, yet the atoms seemed to be all wrong for such a thing; a glasslike substance and stainless steel shouldn't have such a crystalline atomic structure. Death, 12:37 PM "Jen, analyze all of the the electromagnetic wavelengths it is emitting," Logan answered as he took another sip of his coffee. "... and while we're at it... check to see if this object was originally bound to this spacetime." Saren, 12:44 PM The closest thing to describe the electromagnetic wavelengths this shard was emitting was a sort of interchanging wavelength between AM and FM frequencies, switching between one or the other at random intervals; the sound itself coming off as seemingly random white noise with a pattern to its pitch and sound. As for whether the object was originally bound to this space time..? Well, it was not, it seemingly came from another dimension with differing physics as far as Logan could tell.. Wait, something wasn't exactly right; the shard seemed to be rotating on its own; swiveling around like the needle in the compass except it wasn't pointing North at all.. Saren, 12:45 PM Rather, it seemed to be positioned at what was essentially south-south west rather than north. Death, 12:52 PM "... Jen... record audio," Logan stated softly. He was going to try to decode this white noise for later. For now, Logan set his cup down and began to lower the intensity of the spatial containment just a bit, in order to get a closer view of the shard. Logan wasn't too worried about losing power anytime soon since he has a practically limitless supply using the singularity. Saren, 1:05 PM The moment the intensity of containment was lowered, Logan was hit with a sudden wave of the strange phenomena the shard produced; the intensity of such was definitely phenomenal; like it had been scaling up its attempts to siphon energy continuously after being denied such. When the audio was recorded, it seemed to play back only one word on repeat.. Worst.. What does that even mean? Death, 1:11 PM Logan nearly panicked, but he just let it happen for just a brief few seconds so that Jen could hopefully get a better analysis of the construct... ... But should it prove to continue to get worse, Logan would reset the spatial stasis before things go too bad. Knowing Logan, he would have no hesitation in doing that. Saren, 1:17 PM It was getting worse, so odds are Logan would have had to reset it before it siphoned away his very life.. As for getting a better analysis of the construct; it did seem to defy conventional logic even by Logan's standards. Taco/HeavyWater, 1:27 PM y'all ever water down your milk Death, 1:31 PM Indeed Logan did. He wasn't going to mess with his life. Once setting it back, he crawled away from the containment and looked back to see if everything was stable. Saren, 1:33 PM Luckily for Logan, everything was stable; however it might not be a good idea to lower the containment field.. Not until he figured out how to neutralize the draining effect. Death, 1:40 PM Logan eventually caught his breath and staggered to his feet, walking towards the window once more to observe the object. ... with that, Logan picked up his cup and began to walk out of the lab for the time being in order to process this. "Jen, run some metaphysical scans before entering rest mode," he said right before he left the mousehole. Sue, 1:49 PM Kino sees Logan walk into the main area of COB and starts to laugh. “Look at ya, you’re a midget of a midget!” Death, 1:51 PM Logan was not really the type to just talk back to an insult, so he just... looked away and walked in another direction. Sue, 1:51 PM Kino watches with a laugh. “How do you even find clothes? Do you have to steal from little dollies?” Death, 1:53 PM The mouse continued as he walked over to one of the small teleportation pads on the ground, which immediately brought him to another one on the counter as he tried to find some peace in the kitchen area. Saren, 1:54 PM Metaphysical scans..? Well, in all honesty, everything about that shard sort of defied physics in a way, at least in this universe; maybe it was normal in its point of origin? Plant, 1:55 PM Leon just is looking at Kino Judging while sweeping. "Don't be disrespectful to the verticality challenged." Death, 1:57 PM A long while back, Arraura had introduced Logan to the metaphysical view of existence. It's because of this knowledge and studies over time that he has been able to make things like an empathetic shield for Alaine that one time she needed it. Currently, Jen was sensing if the object had some sort of consciousness or soul, which Logan currently dubbed the two exotic energy and exotic matter. Saren, 2:00 PM Since Jen was essentially scanning the shard for whether it had a consciousness or a soul..? Well, the strangest thing was that Jen would have detected exactly that, or at least traces of traces of that specific energy which still clung to the shard even after being broken off. Saren, 2:01 PM As for Kino, well Mars eventually walked in; waving at him and Leon for a brief moment before opting to sit down for some grub. Sue, 2:01 PM Kino shrugs. “Why? He’s more of a midget than one of my rivals!” Death, 2:02 PM Well, Jen has done its job. It recorded the data and went in rest mode for Logan to view later. For the next 2 or 3 minutes, Logan would enjoy his beverage in.. hopefully peace. Plant, 2:03 PM "What would Lord Vedash say about that attitude." Plant, 2:04 PM Leon waved at Mars while sweeping. Sue, 2:16 PM Kino looks to Mars. “... I could fight that guy without using my powers.” He laughs. Plant, 2:17 PM "Sir Kino. Do not start fights." Sue, 2:17 PM “... Just one?” Kino asks. Sue, 2:17 PM “... per day.” Plant, 2:19 PM "You have an arena for that." Saren, 2:19 PM Mars just rolled his eyes in response, he was already getting used to Kink's fight happy responses to begin with.. Oh well, they were still kind of annoying, yet easy to deal with. Sue, 2:20 PM “I don’t wanna go all the way to Megalopolis, and my rivals don’t even come to my arena.” He groans. Plant, 2:23 PM "Have you attempted inviting them?" Sue, 2:23 PM “... So break into their house and drag them?” Plant, 2:25 PM "Inviting not kidnapped." He says smacking Kino with his tail. Sue, 2:25 PM “Same thing!” Kino chirps despite being smacked. Death, 2:27 PM Of course, Logan eventually finished his drink and began returning to his lab. because I am back Saren, 2:28 PM "No, what you are describing is breaking and entering, in addition to kidnapping.. Just send them a post card or an invite?" Sue, 2:29 PM “... So kidnap their robot and hold it hostage until they come over?” Saren, 2:29 PM ".... You know what, sure, let's go with that." Plant, 2:29 PM "Just ask them." He then looks at Mars. "Please don't encourage him Saren, 2:30 PM "I'm not encouraging, i'm expediting the process." Sue, 2:30 PM Kino shrugs. “I want them to fight me, so.” Saren, 2:30 PM Mars even waved at Logan when he spotted the smol mouse. Plant, 2:31 PM Leon does much the same to Logan. But then looks over to Kino. "Don't steal things." Plant, 2:40 PM "And may i ask your name Sir?" He looks twords Mars. Death, 2:41 PM Logan waved in return to the two before entering the lab. When he finally read up on the information, he tried to record the data for identification purposes. Saren, 2:43 PM "You may not, as far as I'm concerned it's hardly worth knowing my name.." He wasn't trying to be rude or anything, it's more like he had a very low opinion of himself. It would be awful if the data he gathered self deleted somehow.. Luckily for Logan, such a thing didn't happen, and it was recorded without any hiccups. Sue, 2:44 PM Kino shrugs. "I know, right? You don't look tough at all." he says to Mars. Death, 2:45 PM With this information, Logan plugged it in to his wristband, which would scan for any signals similar to this consciousness information. He intended to try to find this strange being again, though he also planned to be prepared for it next time. Saren, 2:47 PM Mars didn't rise to the provocation, rather he just shrugged and began to attempt to tune Kino out.. 'Just ignore him, you're pretty used to this crap anyways..' Saren, 2:51 PM Ironically enough, there was a cluster of signals that matched the wavelength of the signal he had decided earlier.. Problem is, there seemed to be more than one.. Are there more of those creatures or are the rest just flukes? Death, 2:57 PM Curious, Logan decided to check and see how close the nearest one was, to see if it would be close enough to check for now or far enough to check at a later time. Saren, 3:03 PM Mars just shrugged in response, an indication that he was fine either way, in regards to Logan however, there was one signal that was close by.. Rather it seemed to be right on top.. No, a more accurate explanation would be to say that it was in the containment area where the shard itself was contained.